La Bella y La Bestia
by DaniiVongola
Summary: One-shot estilo song. Estas son las ultimas palabras que le deja Amu a Ikuto, y no son las que el esperaba.


Bueno, 1er fic o one shot de este anime. Esta vez me salio algo mas triste y dramatico, mmm aqui les digo que es mejor que se guien con la cancion La Bella y La Bestia de Porta, es en ella con la que me base. Es una especie de carta de Amu escrita a Ikuto.

**DISCLAIMER: Shugo Chara no me pertenece a mi sino a PEACH-PIT**

* * *

><p><strong>La Bella y La Bestia<strong>

Bien, me alegro que estés leyendo esto. Quizá esto sea lo último que tengas de mí. Si quieres, termínalo de leer, si no quieres, bótalo, quémalo, rómpelo… has lo mismo que con mi roto y extinto corazón.

Trate siempre de poder estar a tu lado, de ser tu fiel compañera en las buenas y en las malas. Trate de que me amaras como yo siempre te he amado… trate tantas cosas y tú me hiciste creer que ese esfuerzo si valió la pena. Deje que te convirtieras en el único dueño de mi corazón, en el único que me defendiera con derechos.

Al principio vi que cambiaste, siempre fuiste la persona más fría que he conocido, ahora veía con un poco mas de calidez tu mirada. Ya no eras ese odioso y engreído chico que había conocido, vi como maduraste. Tus ojos mostraban nuevos sentimientos, o quizá los que yo quería ver. Me ilusione bastante con tu cambio, nunca te vi ni un solo defecto, a pesar de que poco a poco me fuiste dando mucha soledad. Algo me punzaba el corazón, algo no me dejaba en paz.

Pero fue que una vez me llegaste normal, alegre como nunca, algo habías logrado hacer y yo no estaba enterada. Ahora ya no te sentía igual, las punzadas aumentaron cada noche más. ¿Cosa del destino? ¿Casualidad? No, era lo inevitable. Traicionaste mi confianza y mi amor. Derrame bastantes lágrimas y llore en silencio cuando estaba junto a ti. Sé que te evite y tu bien sabias la razón, pero te importo poco, solo hasta que me necesitaste me hablaste, olvide instantáneamente mi rencor y te perdone en mi interior, cosa que a mi razón le dolió.

Ese fue mi mayor error… pero, aun tenia esperanza de que te arrepintieras y volvieras a ser el mismo.

Sé que viste como ahora te lo cuestionaba, todo lo dudaba cuando venía de tu boca alguna palabra. Muchos veían que esta relación no iba del todo bien, otros querían que terminara con esto, pero no hice caso a nada…Todo ¿Por qué te amaba? Lo dudo. Te molestaste conmigo, ya no te entendía y tú no me entendías, o por lo menos eso veía. Me dejaste de nuevo sola, parecía que ahora me odiabas. Parecía que volvías a ser aquella bestia odiosa con quien dolorosamente luchaba en los días en que era guardián chara, esas dolorosas batallas por los huevos X las estaba repitiendo contigo nuevamente.

Ya no sabía cómo actuar contigo, no me dejabas hablar y me hacías sentir arrepentimiento de lo que hacía. Según tu, yo era culpable de que esta peleas se dieran. Y hasta que llego ese día que quise dejarte como tu cuantas veces lo hiciste conmigo. Estaba decidida a dejarte y olvidarte, mientras viajaba en aquel tren a toda velocidad. Otro giro del destino me hizo volver a la ciudad en donde viví contigo un infierno, aunque no exactamente a donde yo vivía, sino a un hospital.

En estos momentos solo me quedan unos minutos de mi vida, en donde te digo que me arrepiento totalmente de haberte dado la custodia de mi corazón. Mis ojos derraman nuevamente lagrimas, de algún modo no las siento normales…son cálidas…espesas…rojizas…las lagrimas que en mi interior alguna vez calle y que ahora me traicionan al salir. Veo como todo se oscurece, todo se vuelve confuso y ya no le encuentro gracia a nada. No tengo fuerza. La voz de mi garganta no puede pronunciar ningún sonido, siento que solo me queda la voz del corazón…y ahora es cuando se me ocurrió escucharle. Solo quiero decirte que siempre me mantendré en tu corazón, sea como un sentimiento de amor o de remordimiento, pero ahí estaré.

Se despide para siempre quien te amo sinceramente,

Amu Hinamori.

* * *

><p>Bueno, dejo hasta aqui.<p>

Espero reviews, claro eso es cuestion suya ^^

sayo!

Sayo!


End file.
